Middle school
by CocoxPie
Summary: The RRB wake up to a surprise, a WET surprise. NO NOT THAT YA PERV lets just say...something not good. The PPG stop by their house to give them a delivery. They end up staying a while and when the Puffs leave Mojo tells the Ruffs they are going to school...MIDDLE SCHOOL. The same school the porwepuffs go to. Whats in store for them...read to find out rated T to be safe.
1. Will they ever be friends?

**First story! yay I know, I know its short and is kinda bad...but I'll get better you'll see!**

It was another ordinary morning in Townsville the sun is shining the birds are chirping everything is perfect….

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Or not…

"What is this!?" The red rowdy ruff yelled

"I don't know!" The green ruff responded

"Uh maybe the waterbed leaked!" The blue ruff suggested

Brick: Don't be stupid! We don't have a water bed!

Butch: Well whatever it wasn't me!

Boomer: It wasn't me either

Brick: It couldn't have been me!

Butch: It was probably you boomer! You are the babiest of us all!

Brick: Yea I have to admit….

Boomer: Hey! I wouldn't complain if I were you brick! You sleep in the middle of the bed!

Butch: Yeah he's got a point

Brick: Who's side are you on?! Whatever just shut up butch! You where the first to say It wasn't you!

"He's got a point" Boomer said mocking butch, who sent him a glare.

The boys kept bickering until 3 figures came in through their windows.

"Umm" Boomer began

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Brick yelled

"We are just bringing mojo back from jail" Blossom stated and rolled her eyes

"Oh…"

The girls began to giggle

"Whats so funny?!" Butch asked

"Bunny slippers?" asked the green puff

"Got a problem?" Butch asked

"Its his special slippers they make him a good fighter" Boomer said making fun of him. Buttercup stopped laughing. "Say what?" Blossom and bubbles' giggles turned to intense laughter. Brick letting out a few chuckles. "We had the same reaction" Boomer said Laughing. "Hey why aren't you laughing butterbutt?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. "Uuuhhh no reason hehe"

"Oh yeah! Buttercup has a secret blanket that gives her strength to fight haha she went INSANE when blossom and I took it from her!" Bubbles said between her laughs "BUBBLES!"

"Yeah she practically destroyed the house!" Blossom continued.

"OKAY thats enough!" "No I want to hear more about this!" Butch said smirking

"Hey you don't talk butch! You almost killed boomer for hiding your slippers" Brick said

"Whats that?" Bubbles asked pointing to the wet spot on the ruffs bed

"Oh…" The ruffs said in unison

"Boomer spilled his drink!" "Boomer peed in the bed!" Brick and butch said in unison

"HEY! why me!"

The girls began to laugh and laugh making the boys turn red especially brick.

"Why are you as red as your hat brick? Was it YOU?" Blossom asked

"NO! of course not! I am the most mature of this group It couldn't have been me! It was one of those two idiots!" Brick said pointing to his brothers

"WHAT?!" They responded in unison

"It was butch!"

"No it was you boomer!" The boys began fighting again

"Um guys, It was us haha" Blossom said

"Wait what?!" Brick asked in confusion

"We did it as a prank hahah and you guys fell for it! It was HILARIOUS to watch!" Said buttercup.

"Haha The same thing happened to us but mojo did it to us." Bubbles said

"Well you didn't have to go and tell them THAT" Buttercup complained

Everyone laughed then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh we gotta go!" Blossom said

"Okay but this doesn't mean we are friends!" said brick

"This never happened!" Butch said

"We are enemies!" Boomer said as the puffs flew off. The door opened to reveal mojo.

"Hello boys! I have some news for you…"

 **Whaddya think? Tell me suggestions, correct my spelling, anything to make this story better!**


	2. KRAZY stuff

**CHAPTER 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PPG and RRB**

 **Brick's P.O.V**

_—_—_—_—_—Middle school_—_—_—_—_—

Just the thought of it freaks me out. Now we actually have to GO to school. Great! It was 6 in the morning and I began to head to the bathroom to take my shower…Wait since when did I shower? Ugh only this once. I got out of the shower in my red towel and picked up a black tank top dark grey pants I took a random red hoodie and placed on my infamous red hat. It was odd for me to wake up this early. I thought as I put on some heeley red high tops. 'I hope they are allowed at school'

"Well look who's up early" Butch said practically reading my thoughts. He had on dark green pants green kicks and a black T shirt.

"Sup guys!" Boomer said. He had on a blue and light blue striped shirt with brown shorts and dark blue tennis shoes.

 **Buttercup's P.O.V**

"BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!" Blossom yelled at me

"Huh? Who what when where how why?" I rubbed my eyes

"Sorry you didn't wake up" Blossom stated

"Whatever"

She had on a pink short sleeved shirt a brown skirt black knee high socks pink converse she had heart shaped pink earrings and her hair was up in a ponytail.

Bubbles on the other hand was wearing a light blue shirt a dark blue pleaded skirt with knee high white socks and black ballet flats.

I woke up and threw on black leggings a white tank top, lime green converse and lime green circular earrings.

"TO SCHOOL" I yelled

At school

"Class we have new students! The rowdy ruff boys brick boomer and butch. But don't worry mojo says they wont cause trouble" Miss keane said

( Buttercup is in between butch and mitch )

Miss keane was talking about the rowdy ruffs and 'getting to know them better but I was to busy talking to mitch. Until butch sat on my other side.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

Then miss keane started teaching cuz thats what teachers do. I was listening to what she was saying until a note hit my side I turned to see a smirking mitch. I sighed and read the note. It was a picture of miss keane as a mouse! I wrote something down and threw the note back holding back my laughter. What the heck mitch! But you forgot the tail! We passed notes a few times until miss keane caught us.

"Miss utonium! Please enough with the notes. I don't want to have to deal with another incident like what happened last year with you and mitch!" The whole class laughed except the rrb.

 **Butch's P.O.V**

Buttercup and this brown haired boy started passing notes until…

"Miss utonium! Please enough with the notes. I don't want to have to deal with another incident like what happened last year with you and mitch!" The whole class laughed except me and my brothers.

'What incident? What happened? I wanna know! I guess I'll ask buttercup later at lunch.

Lunch

I saw buttercup with her lunch tray I opened my mouth to ask her to come but I was too late…

"Hey BC! Come sit here!"

I frowned I didn't like the boy who buttercup calls mitch. I don't know why…heck, I don't even know the guy. I just get angry when he talks to buttercup or when they laugh together… Is it jealousy? No… am I jealous that mitch was with her years before me? I just cant get this feeling out of my stomach ugh! Maybe Im just hungry…

I wish she would come hang with me and we will be friends WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING? She's a puff Im a ruff NOT POSSIBLE we can't be friends.

"Maybe tomorrow mitch I wanna hang with butch today!"

"Okay suit yourself"

Okay maybe…wait she actually WANTS to come here?

"Hey butch!"

"Hey so…who's the boy?"

"Oh him? His name is Mitch Michelson he and I are best friends since kindergarten"

There it goes again the turning in my stomach. Sooo hungry.

"BEST friends?"

"Yep"

"oh okay…so um what did miss Keane mean about the 'incident'?"

"Oh THAT well you don't need to know haha I'll tell you when your ready"

I was gonna speak but bubbles interrupted

"Hey buttercup! Mind if Boomer and I sit?"

"No there is plenty of room!"

 **Blossoms P.O.V**

Man…class is soo boring….

I was walking outside to eat my lunch and decided to walk on the stone wall balancing on it was fun.

"Hey pinky" a VERY familiar voice said

"Aah!" I squeaked as I fell

"I gotcha!" Brick said while catching me by my arms from behind

"Let me go!" I squealed

"If you say so" he said and let go as I fell on my bottom

"Ow. I fell cuz you startled me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to have lunch! Duh!"

"Aren't you gonna ask for some attention in the cafeteria?"

"I dont ask for attention!"

"Looks like it to me"

"Well I don't! And don't call me pinky"  
"Look at me Im blossom the attention hog Im the leader of the power puffs and I think Im soooo great!"

"You think I am an attention hog?"

Thats what he thinks of me? And I thought we could be friends but he just came here to make fun of me. He still is evil. I know it. Whatever I'm leaving.

 **Brick's P.O.V**

"I dont ask for attention!"

"Looks like it to me"

"Well I don't!"  
"Look at me Im Blossom the attention hog Im the leader of the power puffs and I think Im soooo great!"

"You think I am an attention hog?"

What am I doing!? Say sorry! Say sorry!

"Fine I'm leaving then"

"Blossom wait!" But it was too late she ran off

Ugh! stupid! stupid! Why did I even say that! She not an attention hog…

Im sorry blossom…I must find her!

 **No one's P.O.V**

Brick ran off to look for blossom.

"What wrong blossom" Dexter a former student of pokey oaks asked blossom.

"Its just stupid brick called me an attention hog" she said.

"Well If it helps I don't think you're and attention hog"

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No I think you are a wonderful girl! and if he doesn't like you show that you don't care and move on Its his loss."

"You're right Dexter thanks"

Meanwhile Brick approached and old park where he saw Blossom and another orange haired boy. So he hid behind a tree. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could see them fairly well.

"In fact Blossom I have liked you since the first day I met you"

"Thats really sweet dexter but-" She was interrupted by dexter about to kiss her until she put her hand up.  
"Im sorry dexter but Im saving my first kiss for someone else…." With that said she left she had almost made it to the school until she tripped on a rock and got cut on her right knee and left elbow.

"Great" The girl said getting up. She didn't like the feel of warm blood trickling down her knees. It was hard for her to walk. Then there was a pothole but she didn't see the little pothole in the ground so she tripped but didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to realize someone had caught her. It was dexter, Just kidding! It was Brick.

"You came back! I mean JERK!" she said secretly happy to see her counterpart

"Of course I did! Look about earlier sometimes I say stuff I don't mean Im sorry blossom I don't think you are an attention hog Its just cuz I have evil in me so I do evil things"

"Its okay brick I understand"

"Woah you got cut badly come on lets take you to the pond to wash your knee and elbow" The boy said while helping blossom walk on the way. Once they had reached the pond brick washed her cuts and placed an old piece of cloth on them.

"Uh thanks but Im a superhero I think I can handle a few cuts besides it didn't hurt at all"

"Yeah right! I had to catch you so you wont fall again!" he said the two laughing and making jokes as they walk back to school.

"That boy…Stole Blossom" A strange figure said from the shadows….

"What is the answer?"

"Huuuuh?!" I yelled

"Um blossom ya kinda dosed off" Brick whispered

"Oh hehe"

"So…Miss utonium what is the answer"

"Uhh..uhhh…34?"

"Very good, now princess answer question 7"

Wow I can't believe I got it right….. And what a weird dream…Me and, and, and Brick…. I doubt he could ever be that nice….No way It can't be possible…Right?

 **Yeah I might change this chapter...I dunno...REVIEW! XD PEACE!**


End file.
